Kate meets the Voyageur pack
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: The Voyageur pack has not been seen or heard of until now,kate fascinated by this new pack goes to meet them.


Kate was going to the meeting of the pack leaders it's a tradition of their's that's been going on for centuries only alphas were allowed at these meetings although they do have exceptions like bring your omega mate and or sons and daughters to the meeting day.

kate was greeted by Nathaniel the northern pack leader and her brother in law garth "hi boys" kate greeted and they sat in a circle "so what are the topics today"Nathaniel asked garth cleared his throat "well in eastern pack news,scar and claws are parents claws gave birth to a healthy male pup,they named him Ryder" kate smiled "i saw him yesterday,oh he was soo cute"kate cooed

"And in northern pack news,kate your daughter was caught sneaking into our den...again"Nathaniel said kate groaned "i apologize she just loves that fleet pup so much and she's a teenager" "my suggestion is that fleet move to the west when he's an adult to be closer to Claudette" kate pondered "I'll talk to them about it" "now in western pack news i was recently updated by my 2 little bird friends that princess's sawtooth pack is flourishing like a good pack should,however i was informed with the discovery of a new pack west of sawtooth in a place called Minnesota lives a pack so mysterious that no one knows much about them they are called the Voyageur pack" this interested Nathaniel and Garth "do tell"

"Nothing much to tell,only that it is lead by a wolf with fur as black as the night and princess's mate is from there"

"Hmm,I'm interested to me this princess and this voyageur pack" kate nodded "maybe Flint can tell us about them" "good meeting adjourned."

Kate came back to the den and gave Claudette a sharp glare "enormous trouble young lady" then she came to humphrey "Humphrey I'm going to take a trip to sawtooth park to see princess i need to ask her important questions regarding the new pack marcel and paddy saw,so watch the pup please" kate said and she gave him a kiss and waited for a train when it came she hopped on and her journey began.

A few hours later she arrived at Idaho and jumped off the train and ran through the forest.

She ran for a few minutes until she came across someone strikingly familiar "mrs Kate" it was jester kate was suprised "jester..hi..uh..how have you been" "great princess has taken good care of picking up where my mother left off" kate smiled and then there was an awkward silence "we miss you back at jasper"kate stated "sorry,too danger prone for my taste" jester said kate was about to say something but prince showed up "is that kate,the leader of the pack that always gets into trouble"prince said sarcastically.

Kate sighed "hello prince,is princess around" "she's busy with something why" "i need to speak to flint about something"

This made prince gasped "kate,did he catch your eye" kate quickly shook her head "goodness no,I'm married to humphrey"she exclamed.

"Admit it kate you're tired of humphrey and you want a piece of Flint" kate was fuming "no i would never steal someone else's mate let alone princess's".

Prince grinned "oh so you're saying flint is ugly" kate was ready to beat prince to a bloody pulp "no..i don't think he's ugly,he's..handsome no more or less" kate said frowning.

"Prince why don't you stick your head up a carribu's butt and stop picking on people"jester said angrly prince scoffed "fine,hey kate can you show me how it's done properly" kate tenced up and jester threw a rock at prince making him run.

"Uh lets see if princess is done with that..thing" and he led Kate to the main giant den and found princess and flint panting heavily "sis Kate's here to see you" "oh.. ,what..brings you..here" jester put his ear to princess's chest and heard her heart beating "sis your heart is racing were you 2 exercising" princess's eyes darted left and right "yeah,kate what brings you here" kate cleared her throat "flint i understand your from the mysterious Voyageur pack" flint chuckled "so you heard about them,they're not at all secretive it's just no one knows about them as much" "what is the pack leaders name "his name is shadow he's an alpha,before i left he was getting ready to take the leader role he has a son named Obsidian who's an omega" Kate knodded "i would like to meet him" flint smiled "sure thing princess would you like to come with" "no dear,i must stay and watch the pack and keep prince in check,but kate can a talk to you in private for a moment" princess led kate behind the den then frowned and spoke in a serious tone.

"Ok kate,let me make one thing clear,but i trust you probably won't do this but if i find out that at some point on this adventure you tried to hit on flint or even touched him in an inappropriate manner..i will personally drag you by your tail to the deepest darkest parts of sawtooth i know,where no one will hear your screams and perform countless unspeakable grisly acts on you." this caused kate too gulp and princess stepped so close to kate that their noses touched "do we understand each other" kate nodded but their noses were still together so they rubbed.

Then a smile formed on princess'sface "lovely,now i have to help hunt for carribu so have fun."then princess left kate unnerved "Hey kate the train is almost here,come on" kate whimpered "coming".

On the train to Minnesota kate and flint sat in uncomfortable silence until flint "kate here's a little secret that you don't know: you and humphrey didn't break the infamous pack law first..the Voyageurs did thousands of years ago" kate looked at him shocked "what..really".

"Shadow's ancestors didn't like the idea of restricting love so they allowed alphas and omegas to love one another long before you and humphrey abolished the pack law".

Kate was impressed "i love this pack already" flint chuckled.

They reached the destination and jumped off as they walked around the park forest kate was mesmerized of how beautiful voyageur national park was

"It's so gorgeous"

"It's so gorgeous"

Kate was confused this forest has an echo or did kate just hear her voice talk back

"Kate why'd you say that twice"flint asked kate looked at flint "i didn't" "i didn't" it happened again "what is going on"kate exclamed flint chuckled "Mimic is what's going on" then a young maroon furred wolf with a white underbelly came out of the bushed scaring kate "how do you do" he said in Kate's voice "what...i...how" kate stammered

"kate this is Mimic he's an omega and a talented impressionist,he can imitate anyones voice or sounds".

"Yep"mimic said in his normal voice kate was dumbfounded but just chuckled "okay .nice to meet you Mimic"

Mimic looked a little bit younger than Runt"man look how big you've gotten,how is everyone" "they're fine come on they've been missing ya"mimic exclamed running off.

They ran past numerous wolves and kate heard the whispers.

"Is that flint"

"I thought flint was dead"

"Did that she wolf kidnap him"

"Flint's alive"

Then a female wolf that looked the same age as kate but with grey fur came up to them "oh my,flint you're alive,thank goodness" and she hugged him "Rebecca it's nice to see you again" then she looked at kate with hostility "who's this"

"Uh this is kate..she's a friend" Rebecca stared down kate with her blue eyes kate was a little intimidated but not as much " are you an alpha" she asked "yes" kate responded confedently "so am i..little girl"Rebecca said snidely kate frowned then scoffed offended "little girl" "Rebecca...be nice"flint said sternly.

"Yeah let's not fight girls"a young male voice kate looked to see the next strangest thing ever it was a fox but it didn't look exactly like one it was like a fox head on a wolf's body,he was the same size as a wolf and had orange fur with black highlights and a white underbelly.

"Hybrid,how have you been" the mix animal chuckled "great"

Kate was shocked at this "oh the names

Hybrid ma'am my dad was a fox and my mom a wolf,try and figure out how that works"hybrid chuckled.

"I..uh i honesty can't"kate chuckled nervously "no one can"mimic said

Rebecca stepped forward " flint you forgot to tell us why this...embarrassment is here" kate growled "and here we go with the snarky manners see this is why you're single"mimic said Rebecca snarled "oh shut it mimic" "see that,see that tone you're using thats mate repellent right there" mimic said then he imitated the sound of bug repellent spay noise and moved his paw in a body spray motion Rebecca groaned kate giggled causing Rebecca to get in Kate's face close enough that their nose were almost touching "something funny,brat" kate frowned "excuse me?!" "You heard me"Rebecca growled then kate snarled "you got a problem with me".

"Yeah and I'm gonna solve it"Rebecca snapped "let's go somewhere private" Rebecca chuckled angrily "i will beat your butt like a pair of bongos,you little.." But before anything could happen a deep male voice echoed "Rebecca,what's going on here" then a jet black wolf walked through the crowd he was muscular and the way Rebecca backed down he was the leader "nothing..sir" kate smiled "you must be shadow" the black wolf chuckled his voice was really calm and fatherly kate could feel like she would be safe around him shadow looked at kate with his haunting yellow eyes.

"You know my name ma'am..may i ask how" flint stepped forward "i told her of course...how you doing..sir" Shadow smiled "Flint,everyone thought you were dead" flint chuckled "no i was taken by humans to sawtooth where i met a beautiful wolf and we married and now we are pack leaders of a pack growing strong that's where I've been" shadow chuckled

"Hey where's Obsidian"flint asked then a Jet black pup walk up to shadow "somebody call me" kate looked at Obsidian he looked about the same age as runt.

"If i my ask who are you"shadow asked "i am kate leader of the western pack" shadow was intrigued "why have you come here".

"This pack,it was brought to my attention i didn't know this pack existed here and i heard great things but i wish to learn more".

"Okay what do you what to know"obsidian said happily then Rebecca opened her mouth again "don't stand to close to her Obsidian,she'll try and pupnap you and do Fenrir knows what".

"i swear I'm gonna make you go missing"kate snarled Rebecca chuckled snidely "girls,now ma'am i will gladly tell you all about the pack if you'll follow me,and Rebecca...be more friendly please"shadow said calmly making rebecca nod "yes sir..sorry sir" then she gave kate a sharp glare and walked off.

Kate followed shadow and obsidian "i apologize for Rebecca's behavior she's just extremely protective,and isn't afraid to say what's on her mind"shadow said kate scoffed "ugh,i thought i was gonna get my fur dirty" "but Rebecca is quite the sweetheart once you see her nice side"

Kate chuckled sarcastically.

"Nice side,she's never going to get a male to like her with that additude" "female" kate looked at Obsidian confused "Excuse me"

"Rebecca likes females,she said it's much better that way"obsidian said kate scoffed

"I still don't like her"

"So kate,what would you like to know"

Kate chuckled "everything".

1 hour later

Kate was amazed at the Voyageur pack so much that she wants to move he family here then Rebecca showed up and stood in front of shadow and obsidian "great now that you know all about us...Get the Fudge out"

Kate scoffed "uhhh I'm sorry did shadow step down and made you the pack leader..no..then beat it"

Rebecca snarled "ok where should i hit first"

"Lady's choice"kate snapped then out of no where a spinosaurus roar echoed through out the forest scaring kate and Rebecca they looked to see mimic standing there with flint and hybrid.

Kate put her paw to her heart and Rebecca looked scared for a moment

"Mimic is really good at breaking up fights"flint said "darn tootin"mimic said in a southern drawl.

Kate looked at shadow "Shadow everyone in my pack would absolutely love to meet you and obsidian...if you'll come with me and flint" shadow looked at flint and kate and smiled "oh alright,we'll go with you to visit your pack and flint i'd like to see yours" flint smiled "no way,sir if anything they probably forced flint to bring her here to learn our weaknesses" Rebecca exclaimed kate shooked her head "no not true,we're just curious" shadow looked at Rebecca "she seems friendly but if your that distrusting you can tag along for safety" kate frowned but to prove she was not a threat she allowed it.

"Oh and i would like Hybrid and Mimic to come along too"

Shadow was confused "why them" kate chuckled "Hybrid seems like an interesting character,and everyone in my pack will get a kick out of Mimic".

They returned to jasper park and everyone got to meet Shadow,Obsidian,Mimic,Hybrid and Rebecca.

Mimic showed everyone in jasper what he could do and they peed laughing they were a little freaked out by hybrid but they grown to like him.

Kate was watching Rebecca's every move in case she started trouble however she may have found her potential Girlfriend she was flirting with a tan colored wolf.

Kate looked over to see Obsidian,runt,stinky and Claudette and fleet talking.

Then kate walked up to shadow talking to a group of adult about his pack "wait so you guys didn't have rank restrictions we could date whoever we want"lilly asked shadow nodded "well dang"lilly exclamed.

"Yeah if we known you existed we could've been your new pack members"humphrey chimed in shadow chuckled "voyageur pack will always welcome new members" "except for kate"Rebecca mumbled although kate heard it.

Shadow gathered his packmates "it was nice meeting you all" "awww you have to go"humphrey whimpered "i wanna hear mimic's impressions again"runt said "and hybrid's funny stories"lilly said "Sorry,they have yet to meet my pack and my mate"flint said "plus Kate's breath was terrible"Rebecca said making kate take a deep breath "let it go kate,don't embarrass yourself in front of your pack and pups"kate whispered "it was nice meeting you all"obsidian said "you too"everyone in jasper said.

The flint led his old packmates on the train and off they went.

Kate sighed not because of shadow and his friends leaving but she was tired and Rebecca left.

"Oh humphrey i need a massage my back is killing me" humphrey looked around then lean in "kate..do you remember last time i did that?" kate scoffed "i said excuse me didn't i" humphrey shook his head "sorry kate not good enough" "so i farted in your face,how's that any different than what the moose did"kate exclamed humphrey looked at kate "It's my own mate,its very unladylike" kate frowned "I'll show you unladylike if you don't do as i ask" then humphrey sighed "fine" then he saw his 3 buddies shaking their heads "oh can it"humphrey said.


End file.
